1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to systems and method for communication over a computer network and more particularly to a system and method for formatted inter-node communications over a computer network.
2. Background of the Invention
Communications between two nodes over a computer network such as the Internet is well known and there are many commercial software applications used to facilitate messaging. However, one problem associated with most applications is that they do not control the specific types of e-mail (or other data formats) messages that be sent by a transmitting node. Furthermore, they do not control the structure, content and format of the transmitted message. This poses problems for the receiving node such as unwanted messages or poorly formatted messages that take time to recompile into useful formats to extract data. Additionally, unformatted messages may not have all of the required information that the receiving node requires to execute instructions from the transmitting node. Such shortcomings lead to an inefficient use of a computer network and reduced business efficiency.
Therefore there is a requirement for a system and method for inter-node communications over a global computer network that is able to transmit data from a transmitting node in a format that the receiving node can effectively use. There is further a requirement to restrict transmissions from a transmitting node to formatted messages that the receiving node is willing to accept.